


Mirror Image

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Mirrors, Multi, Polyfidelity, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a Sex mirror, Mike."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Image

**Author's Note:**

> Burn Notice, Michael Westen/Fiona Glenanne/Sam Axe, mirrors, bite, playful, teamwork.

Fiona was the one who bought the gigantic full-length mirror that dominated the room. The perfectly logical reason she gave Michael was that they needed one to make sure their outfits were properly straightened before going out for a job.

Sam, of course, saw right through that excuse. “It’s a sex mirror, Mike.”

Michael simply paused and stared at him for a moment at that revelation. He knew Sam would be able to pick out a ‘sex’ anything from fifty feet away, but the notion that their sex life needed any sort of improving. But that evening – after successfully rescuing a case of plastic explosives from a Nicaraguan warlord – Fiona had jumped into his arms and kissed him with an impassioned fervor, drawing him toward the mirror. Michael couldn’t locate Sam, but he could hear his lover smashing about in the kitchen – the noise quickly stopping when he noticed Michael and Fiona’s sudden make-out session. 

“I knew I shouldn’t’ve changed pants,” Sam mock-complained, shucking his jeans on the way to the mirror. Fiona snickered into Michael’s neck and reached for Sam with her unoccupied hand. Slipping from Michael’s arms, she sized them both up before turning back toward the mirror.

“Well, boys,” she sat down on the floor, petting the spots to her left and right, “don’t be shy.”

“Have you ever known either of us to be shy?” Sam retorted, watching Fi lose her tank top and jeans. Michael and Sam quickly lost their pants and shirts, and in a moment she had each hand on a cock. In seconds, Fiona was stroking Sam, braced with her elbow on the bed, while trying to fellate Mike.

To their mutual frustration, neither could do much more than stroke her head or arms in encouragement; all of the best parts of Fi were too close to ground level. Fi’s ankles crossed around Sam’s calves while she leaned into Michael’s thighs, quickly working both men into a frenzy. 

Michael glanced in the mirror and wondered how the hell they’d managed to contort themselves into this tangle of limbs.

Fiona’s grunted protest drew him back to the action at hand. “No way, doll,” Sam growled, pulling Fi’s hand up from between her thighs. “That’s my job.” The look he shot Michael said ‘get on your knees’, but Fiona had him all the way down her hot, well-educated throat and he wasn’t about to give up his position now.

Sam shrugged, heroically sacrificing the deep throating he was getting to please Fiona. Michael kept his eye on Sam as he teased Fiona open with his stubble, his dirty talk, his hands – he used his palms, watching her face in the mirror, applying a little extra twist of the fingertips to swell her nipples, making the blood rush to them, fattening them right up.

Fiona was lost in ecstasy as Sam nibbled his way up and down her neck, muttering under his breath that she was beautiful and had the throating skills of a porn star and that she and Michael were going to reward her by fucking the hell out of her all night. His hand slid down her taut belly and right under her panties, where he focused his attention exclusively on her clit. Her hips bucked violently, giving Michael too little of a show.

“Take them off,” he demanded of Sam.

Fiona pulled Michael’s cock from her throat and raised an eyebrow at Sam. “How pushy.”

Sam nodded his head, grinding his hard-on into Fi’s back. “He doesn’t remember what happens to pushy people around here,” he declared.

“Guys…” he said desperately. Fi looked right into his gaze and deliberately released his cock. 

“What do you want, Mikey?” Sam asked, trying to steal control of the situation. Fiona smirked up at him, happy, as always, to take all of the sexual leeway he gave them both.

“I think I can guess,” Fiona said lightly, idly toying with his cock. Sam had increased the friction against her clit and she’d fallen back against him, moaning scratching a nail down the hand holding her breasts. 

Michael looked away from the mirror and into the faces of the two people he adored most in the world.

“I want the both of you,” he confessed.

Sam smirked and glanced at Fi. “I love it when he gets romantic.”

She kissed his cheek, then slapped Sam on the ass. “I want Michael inside of me tonight. Can you keep his mouth happy?”

“Sure as shit,” Sam said, standing up. “C’mon and have a seat, Mike.”

Within minutes, Michel was on his ass with Fiona squatting over his lap, taking his prick into her with one hard, quick thrust. Sam, amiable fellow he was, grabbed Michael’s head and angled his cock so that he hit the back of Michael’s throat with every pump of his hips. 

After that, Michael lost sight of his reflection. They were all far too occupied by the people he adored and the loving way in which they were pleasure.

None of them needed the mirror for that.


End file.
